The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of instruction and data prefetching inefficiencies in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ processors that execute applications or other processes that may require the resources of memory or other stored data. Processors of an IHS may prefetch or pre-load certain remote memory data and store that instruction or memory data in local cache memory for later processor use. Processors that execute instructions or threads employing memory stores that reside in local cache or other local memory benefit from lower latency and efficiency improvements therein. Processors may benefit from improved prefetch management.